harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Pitch
Annie is a seventh-year at Hogwarts, about to leave. She has high hopes for a Quiddich-filled future, but first she has to make it on an international team. Prologue - Shoot Already :"Annie!" Jared screams. "What are you doing?" :"Waiting!" I call back. "For the right time." :He flies to me and snatches the Quaffle out from underneath my arm. I watch his blur of blue fly away. :A flash of green shoots by me and nearly knocks me off my broom- a Comet 360. :"Loser!" I shout after Gregor, the Slytherin. "Don't you ever actually consider other people?" I shoot after him, but his Firebolt is going too fast. :"Go!" one of our Beaters, named Eddy, shouts at me. "Catch up to him, it looks as if Jared needs help!" :I shout back, "Go hit a Bludger at him!" :Eddy makes a face and shoots off, leaving me hovering. I see Wesley, our Seeker, diving... :I shoot towards the goalposts- being guarded by the Slytherin Keeper, who we call Beast. :Jared grins at me as I approach and tosses the Quaffle to me, and is knocked down by Gregor, who had looped around to get a third try at knocking him down. :I shoot. :I score. :Beast curses as he sees Wesley holding the Snitch. He had caught it a moment after I scored. :We have won the Cup by ten points. :I land and the rest of the Ravenclaw team come running at me. :My best friend and the Keeper, Samantha Dyckitt, is hugging me first. Then Randy, the other Beater. Wesley is clutching my arm with one hand and raising the Snitch with the other. Jared is grinning at me, his face almost hidden by Timmy, the third Chaser. Eddy, being much taller than all of us, kisses the top of my head. :And me. The Captain. And a seventh-year. :Screams echo in my ears and I lose all my air. Ravenclaw house has flooded onto the field. :We have won. Chapter 1 - Tower :Glide. GlideglideglideglideSPIN! Catch gogogogogogo throw ZOOMZOOMcatchZOOM SHOOT! Armsup spinCHASE seeFLIP CHASECHASECHASECHASE! ZOOMstealthrowZOOM! HALT stare... starestarestare GOGOGO glide... GO! ZOOMcatch :A normal day. I'm holding a final practice so we can say goodbye, and we're going through team drills. I see tears streaked on Samantha's face and Jared doing them better than ever before. Why does it have to be our last practice for us to be great? :I call a halt with sparks from my wand and land in the center of the pitch, and watch as my teammates descend around me. Our blue robes stand out on the green grass- we have to give back the robes after today. :"Well..." I begin with a sigh. "This is our last practice." :Wesley looks around. "This is the last time I'll see you guys." :He speaks the truth. We don't even go to the common room after this. Our trunks are in the changing rooms. We will sleep in a special tower tonight, with all the seventh years. :"I'll miss it here," I hear Jared whisper. I see him run a hand over the greenest grass in all of Hogwarts. :Eddy is slumped, making him only an inch taller than me. :Timmy is sitting next to Jared, copying him. Samantha is watching them. :"Guys!" I shout. "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." :Samantha grins at me. We discovered that quote together. :Jared looks up at me. "I'm ready to be done, then." :His long strides carry him off the field. We all follow. Quiddich is no fun without him. :That night, I tread with all the seventh-years to the Tower. From there, you can see all of Hogwarts. :Jared is next to me, holding my hand. (A/N: Did I mention Annie and Jared were dating?) :I arrive first out of the Ravenclaws and I am greeted with a cheer- I have become very popular after Ravenclaw's win. :Jared grins at me and waves his wand. Two sleeping bags appear next to each other. They look warm. :I smile back and pull Chocolate Frogs out of my trunk, the last left from his Christmas gift to me. Then I have his Easter gift and out anniversary present. All Chocolate Frogs. :He takes one, opens it, shows me a picture of Albus Dumbledore, a previous headmaster, and nibbles on the frog. :Samantha sets up her sleeping bag next to mine, and Timmy on the other side of her. :I hand them both frogs and take the last one. :Jared's mouth is covered in chocolate. "Cheers," he mutters. :I laugh, peck him on the cheek, and shove my frog into his mouth. "Enjoy." :The night is full of partying. All of Ravenclaw try to avoid Beast. :Jared has pulled me away twice. Category:Fan Fics